


Alone

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Sam every wanted has come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**Summary: The last thing Sam every wanted has come true.**

**Alone**

Sam sat in the dark for what seemed like forever. His face wet from the tears that have not stopped since his brother's limp body fell against his at the warehouse. He just laid his big brother lifeless body down on his bed. He poured himself a drink. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be alone. Oh how his lie hurt! He had lied to his big brother and told him that he would never try to get him back. That he would just let him die. Sam didn't mean it. Not one word of it. He just wanted to win an argument. Just this once, he could have the final word. He could give Dean a moment's pause. But why did it have to hurt so bad? He did mean it. He wanted to take it back more than anything.

It was all happening again. Regret. He said some regrettable things to his brother, just like his father, and now he's dead just like Dad. Now Sam can't say he's sorry. He can't tell them he was just angry and when he's angry he says stupid things.

No wonder no one wants to be around him. He destroys everything. Dean had done so much for him. Sacrifice so much for him. And how does he repay his big brother; he tells him that he wouldn't do anything to help him. And now, his brother is dead in his room on his bed, and Sam is wishing that he could take back all that he said.

"We were suppose to go together," Sam said to no one. There was no response. There would be no response. Sam was now truly alone. Fresh tears flowed from his eyes. His drink left abandoned on the table. Sam just sat there. Alone.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little drabble. Please take time to leave a review. Let me know what you think of it. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all. :)**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook. :)**


End file.
